Spice
Spice is the Makyo-seijin leader of the the New Spice Boys, and is Garlic Jr.'s right-hand man. He has light blue skin, long pointy elf-like ears, and wears armor similar to that of Frieza's soldiers, but pink. In addition, he bears a cape just as Zarbon does. During the Garlic Jr. Saga, he explains the presence of the Makyo Star and it's origins. Spice knows of Piccolo and Gohan and their pasts,such as Piccolo's fascination with the dark side and the fact Gohnan managed to defeat Garlic, jr. He is also the only one of the Spice Boys who initially knows everything about the Makyo Star and the Black Water Mist. His personality is calm, and as such he speaks with a calm, light-pitched, Australian accent He is slightly cynical, proud, like felloe Spice Boys has a appetite for fighting, especially weanting a piece of Gohan for himself. He is very intelligent and informative, having complete confidence in himself, and his lord, Garlic Jr. He is unique due to his being a demon with enchanter-like abilities, including the strange ability to grow his hair extremely long and strangle opponents, as well as using a energy web to trap opponents and a freeze hold he uses by raising his palm. He is very devoted and respectful to his lord, Garlic Jr. Spice offers positions as Garlic Jr.'s soldiers to Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo. During Krillin and Gohan's fight with Salt and Mustard, Spice and Vinegar stand by spectating, while Spice makes cynical comments on the fight. After Mustard and Spice are killed by Gohan, he and Vinegar express anger and attempt a co-op move with is interupted by Piccolo. He is a formidible warrior in his own right, being the strongest of the Spice Boys, he possesses a frightening speed and ruthlessness, his speed even shocking Gohan. He is impaled on a long spike during his fight with Gohan and presumed dead. Like Garlic Jr., he is completely healed of his fatal injuries and his power increases greatly when the Makyo Star is in Earth's orbit. He ultimately becomes much larger and more muscular, as well as more vicious and bloodthirsty. He again fights Gohan for a while, Vinegar takes on Vinegar. He and Gohan seem evenl;y matched, strangely, even in his both forms. He is killed when Gohan witnesses Krillin beaten by Vinegar, and Gohan's anger explodes, uleashing his latent power and he kills Spice and Vinegar with a powerful dual blast at the same time. Trivia * Like Mustard and Salt, Spice and Vinegar have a cooperative attack consisting of red energy balls. However, the two were unable to launch the technique due to the intervention of Piccolo. * The scarcity of collectible items based on Spice has lead to what items have been produced being considered collector's items. * The shape of the spike which Gohan uses to impale Spice varies between the uncut and edited dubs. In the uncut dub, the spike appears longer and more serrated, while in the edited dub the spike appears to be stubbier. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Hikaru Midorikawa (Originally) and Kappei Yamaguchi (Onwards) * Ocean Dub: Richard Cox * FUNimation Dub: Bart Myer (Originally (Light-pitched Australian accent) and J. Michael Tatum (Onwards (Deep Vampire accent) Category:Garlic Jr. henchmen Category:Characters who can fly Category:Makyo-seijins